


The Little Vehicon

by AnitaAlways



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: But some questionable things are done to get a powerful relic, Holoforms (Transformers), The Bots are the good guys overall, The Vehicon is playing the role of Ariel, Vehicon main character is sweet, Wheeljack is playing the role of Ursula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: Brick wants to go around humans. He wants to do theater. Is that so much to ask?The Decepticons think so. Wheeljack doesn't. He's offering a deal, and all Brick has to do is get intel for him and get into the next play. Not so hard, right?Right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. If You Really Want To...

“Brick, I don’t get why you’re so interested in theater. I mean, what can you even do? They’re all human, you’re a drone. You can act okay, but who’s gonna let a Decepticon, a  _ low ranking  _ one at that, into a theater he can’t even fit in anyway? Besides, we have that relic to find.” 

“I don’t know,” Brick groaned. “I know this wouldn’t work, I know I’m the last person the humans will want to let act, but look at them! Musicals, operas, comedies, tragedies! They make it fun! They keep you on the edge of your seat! I want to be a part of that. And the relic is a lost cause if the Bots know. Which they probably do.” 

Brick would have smiled if he was capable. His friend would have rolled his optics. “Your obsession with theater is just weird.” 

“So is your obsession with video games.” 

“Fair.” The other Vehicon looked around, then leaned over to Brick, lowering his voice. “Look, if you really want to do this, I may have an idea.” 

Brick would have beamed. “Really?” 

“Yeah. You know Wheeljack? The Wrecker?” 

Brick flinched. “Uh… yes? Is this bad?” 

“Not quite. Now. I don’t know if this is true, but word is that he’s got access to stuff the higher ups have.” The Vehicon pulled Brick into a corner as he continued, “We’re talking holomatter generators, replacement limbs, extra energon. And all you have to do is get him good information.” 

“...so his tech can get me into auditions and stuff?” 

“If the rumors are true. If not, if you go, you’ll probably die.” 

Brick shrugged. “Given that’s what I exist to do, I don’t mind. I have more to gain than I have to lose.” 

“Alright.” The other Vehicon nodded. “If it goes south,  _ run _ .” 

“Sure thing.” 

And that night, Brick, with a datapad of intel, flew out to find Wheeljack. 


	2. Doing Business

It was a rare thing for a Vehicon to find the Autobot base. Rarer still to find the Jackhammer there. But Brick was desperate- and, on this day, lucky. "Hello? Uh, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack grinned to himself. An intruder, eh? This was gonna be fun.

"Uh... okay, this is awkward... I've been told you trade holomatter avatar generators for intel?" the Vehicon stuttered bashfully.

He sauntered out. "Maybe. Whatcha got?"

"Energon mine, Nemesis blueprints, and location of a relic that can control minds?"

"Hmmm. I like it. Whatcha need?"

"Just a holomatter avatar generator. I wanted to audition for _Yee-Haw_."

"For  _ WHAT _ ?!"

"The western? Where a millionaire's town is being taken over by musical aliens that make everyone act like cowboys?"

Wheeljack just stared blankly at him. "What in the name of Primus....?"

"It was a human movie," Brick said quietly. "I thought it was funny."

Wheeljack burst into laugher. "Okay, okay. Hard-light or display only?"

"Which one would do better for being in theater?"

"The hard-light, but you're gonna need to pay me more. They're more valuable."

"What else could I give you?"

"Hmmm. I have an idea..."

Brick's optics lit up.

"I've got three types of holomatter hard-light avatars. First one is just basic expressions and movement. Second is 100% accurate expressions and movement, all customized. Third one is practically a real human."

"Wow! How much extra is it?"

"A lot. You think you're willing to pay the price?"

"What's the price?"

"Well, it depends. You looking to borrow it or get a permanent implant?"

"...permanent, I guess? I mean, it's not like I can go back to the Cons."

"Huh. What's the story?"

"I stole intel and ran away here because show business seems like it's not as bad as being a lowly drone. I honestly don't know if they'll let me back."

"Heh. Fair. That choice is gonna cost you, though."

"Cost me what?"

"Some of your freedom."

Brick paused. "...what?"

"See, the thing is, level three holomatter avatars are highly sought after. Your intel might've gotten you a level one or two, but your permanent three implant is gonna cost you that intel, plus more."

"How much more? Like, me getting you the relic myself?"

"No. I was thinking more like eternal servitude to me," Wheeljack replied, shooting him a grin.

"Holy scrap! Uh, now that you bring that up, I think-" Brick inched toward the door, panic written all over his demeanor.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast." He pressed a button, and the door slid shut behind Brick, locking.

"What the..."

"You seem to want this really badly. Let's cut a deal..."

Brick hesitated. "What deal?"

"If you get the lead role in your little...play, I'll let you go, and you can keep the avatar. If not, well, I'll still let you keep the avatar, but you'll belong to me."

"...does it have to be the lead role? Like, it can't be in the ensemble?"

"Nope. You gotta be the star, my friend."

"So if I fail, I have to be your slave?" Brick stammered nervously.

"Eeeh think more like a protected guest that helps out a lot."

"What's the difference?"

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet," Wheeljack grinned. "But you'll have more freedom than you do now with Old Buckethead."

"...alright, that's fair," Brick conceded after a moment.

"So, whaddaya say? You in?"

Brick hesitated. "I..."

"You have questions? Concerns, maybe?"

"...yes?"

"Lay 'em on me."

"Have any other Vehicons ever..."

"No. They all decided to keep their dignity."

"Dignity?" Brick chuckled bitterly. "For drones? Far as the Decepticon philosophy is concerned, we don’t have any."

Wheeljack winced. “Holy scrap.” 

"Why do this for a drone like me?" Bric asked. 

"Hm. You seemed pretty passionate about your little dream. Being an Autobot takes some degree of kindness, you know." 

“And this business?” 

“How mad would you be if I said it was because I think you guys are kinda pathetic and feel sorry for you?” 

“Since you’re helping me, not at all,” Brick shrugged. 

Wheeljack grinned. “Then, yeah, that’s why.” 

"And how do I know you won't treat me like Lord Megatron does if I..." The words seemed stuck in Brick's voice box.

"If you fail? C'mon, mech! I'm not that sparkless."

Brick hesitated, then sighed. "Where would I even live?"

"I have a nice little spare room."

Brick nodded. "And if I get in the ensemble, you'll let me be in the play?"

"If you get in the ensemble, you can stay in the play, but you gotta get the lead role if you wanna keep your freedom."

Brick nodded. "Do you have something to write with?"

Wheeljack pulled out a knife. "Energon pact will work."

"Uh..."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Wheeljack pulled out an old-fashioned parchment and ink scroll, slicing his hand and pressing it to the form.

Brick sighed. "Alright..." Taking the knife, he sliced his own servo. "Serial number or nickname?"

"Hmmmm....both."

Brick nodded and wrote both his nickname and his serial number:  _ 13-R1C-K. _

Wheeljack smiled, rolling the scroll back up. "Let the games begin."

"That's not scary at all," Brick said dryly. 

"I'm gonna need to knock you out for the installation of the holomatter avatar," Wheeljack said, pulling out a syringe. 

"Wait, what?!"

Wheeljack wasted no time injecting Brick with a clear sedative. "This shouldn't hurt."

Brick started to speak, and then his voice and vision faded.

Wheeljack caught him as he fell, laying him down on a medical berth and pulling out a scalpel. Then he made a small incision under the transformation cog and set to work installing the avatar, whistling cheerily to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, anyone would be a better master than Megatron.


End file.
